


I told you to wait

by NoahParker



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Hurt, WynHaught brotp, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught Friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24337762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahParker/pseuds/NoahParker
Summary: "I guess I missed all the fun then", Nicole remarked sarcastically.Wynonna winced. "Nothing fun happened here, Haught."At least that was an honest answer, if the trail of blood was anything to go by.
Relationships: Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	I told you to wait

"I thought I told you to wait?" Nicole had just arrived at the scene. 

"And I was going to", Wynonna said from her spot on the ground. "But then I just, you know, didn't."

Nicole knew that tone. The oldest Earp was trying to sound light-hearted, but underneath was something else.

She wasn't going to figure out what that was right now though, that she was certain of.

“I guess I missed all the fun then?”, she remarked sarcastically.

Wynonna barked out a laugh, which made her wince in pain. “Nothing fun happened here, Haught-shot.”

That’s when Nicole noticed the blood on the ground. She followed the trail with her eyes and ended up looking at a knife sticking out of the brunette’s side.

“Tell me that you did not get yourself stabbed, Wynonna.” She didn’t wait for an answer and sprung into action instead.

“Technically it was ol’ Tommy here who did.”

Nicole ignored her. She’d torn off a piece of Wynonna’s clothes which she was now using to put pressure on the wound.

“If you’re not going to appreciate my sense of humor, could you at least take out the damn knife?”

Before the Earp herself could move the weapon, Nicole swatted her hand away. “You should never just pull out the knife. That only makes it worse.”

Once again, she didn’t wait for a response. She put Wynonna’s arm around her own shoulder, careful to keep her hand steady on the other woman’s side.

With a lot of force, she hoisted her up and together they stumbled slowly towards Nicole’s cruiser. Once Wynonna was settled in, she explained to her that she would have to put pressure on the wound herself now, as Nicole had to drive the car.

Wynonna obliged and she got in the other side of the car. For once, she didn’t care about the speed limit.

Moment away from the hospital, she checked in. “Hanging in there, Earp?”

The heir mumbled something, that Nicole wasn’t sure she’d understood right.

She looked to her right and saw that Wynonna’s eyes were closed, hand slipped away from her side, blood flowing more freely onto the car seat.

“Wynonna, you still awake?” No answer. “Dammit, Earp.”

Nicole pushed the gas pedal even harder, if possible. Wynonna’s last words had sounded a lot like an apology.

She’d called Waverly, who was now on her way to the hospital. Nicole looked at her friend. Best friend, actually, though she wouldn’t admit that to Wynonna just yet.

The woman looked peaceful, lying unconscious on the bed. Maybe one day she’d see the same expression on the Earp’s face while awake. She hoped so.

“Goddamn, Wynonna”, she muttered. “Why do you always have to run into danger on your own? What about Waverly? Alice?”

She looked at her own hand, holding Wynonna’s. “What about me?”

Footsteps behind her made her startle and she turned around. Waverly had arrived.

“How is she?”

“I’m not gonna say it was nothing. But she’s gonna be just fine, Waves”, she reassured her girlfriend. _This time._ She didn’t say it out loud, but she knew they were both thinking it.

The next day they were allowed to take her home, on condition that she stayed in bed for some more time. Wynonna had promised to take it easy, so here they were.

Nicole supporting her friend, while Waverly went ahead to open the door. Her side was ‘still bitchin’’, as Wynonna had put it, so they opted to not take the stairs yet, instead aiding her towards the couch downstairs.

After Waverly had gone of on some quest for food and Doc, who hadn’t been seen by anyone in days, Nicole leaned against the side of the couch.

"So are you finally going to tell me why you just went in alone? I thought we'd established by now that I have your back."

Wynonna looked down uneasily.

"It was a trap."

Nicole couldn't believe what she was hearing. "And that's what you call a valid excuse to run into a fight all on your own?!"

"I heard him talking. He was taunting me. Saying he was going to kill you. I couldn’t let that happen."

"I- what?"

"They knew you were coming, Haught! Do you know how? Because they know I call you as my back up on the regular. Having my back has made you a target. And I'm not having any of it. Not anymore. This is my burden and I'm not letting you shoulder any of it."

"No."

"What, no?"

"You're not doing this on your own, Wynonna. I'll track your every move if I have to."

"But it's going to get you killed!"

"You're the one who's going to get killed! Just look at what happened yesterday. We almost lost you."

She softened her tone when she saw that the heir was tearing up.

"Wynonna, don't you know that shouldering a burden together is what makes it bearable?"

That was what finally made the Earp break. She turned her face away, trying to hide her tears.

Nicole embraced her friend, careful not to touch her side. “And that’s why we’re here, dummy”, she continued. “Because we’re family.”

Wynonna laughed sadly. “A shitshow of a family, that is. An alcoholic demon slayer, nerdy angel pants and a gay narc. Oh, and don’t forget old-timey fuckboy who seems to have vanished into thin air and a science nerd who detects his friends with his groin.”

Nicole had to laugh at that too. “And a tiny sexy dragon.”

“Yeah”, Wynonna admitted. “He’ll always be part of our family. Even if he’s not here.”

“He’s here though”, Nicole said, pointing to her friends heart.

“Okay”, the Earp said. “First, don’t go all cheesy on me now. Second, don’t touch my boobs.”

They laughed again, for some time. When they sobered up, Nicole looked deep into her eyes, all seriousness.

“You’re my best friend, Wynonna. And, even if it pains me to admit it, I love you. So please promise to wait for me next time?”


End file.
